Fluoropolymers are a commercially useful class of materials. Fluoropolymers include, for example, crosslinked fluoroelastomers, uncrosslinked fluoroelastomer gums, and semi-crystalline fluoroplastics. Fluoroelastomers exhibit significant tolerance to high temperatures and harsh chemical environments. They are particularly well adapted for use as seals, gaskets, and other molded parts in systems that are exposed to elevated temperatures and/or harsh chemicals. Such parts are widely used in the automotive, chemical processing, semiconductor, aerospace, and petroleum industries, among others.
Fluoroelastomers often include a cure-site component to facilitate curing in the presence of a catalyst. One class of useful cure-site components includes nitrile group-containing monomers, for which organotin catalysts have been used as curing components. These catalysts can leave undesirable extractable metal residues in the cured product and are undesirable for environmental reasons. Ammonia-generating compounds have also been used as a cure system component. These cure systems lack the desired level of rheology control during processing.